Super Smash Bros Multiverse
by The Multiverse Champion
Summary: Ok new story. This one is a story based on a new game for the Super Smash Bros. series in my own creation. This will even have characters from stuff like anime, cartoons, and maybe even some OCs and real life people.
1. Super Subspace:Mushrooms and Sponges

**Bryone:We're baaaccck.**

**Bryanna:Yep.**

**TMC:This one is a fighting one which means it will have charcters fight each other like super smash bros brawl, but will have charcters from other genre's like cartoon, anime, and other stuff.**

**Bryone & Bryanna:My head hurts.**

**TMC:It should anyway, I might even allow creations of my own to fight in this one like Bryone or Bryanna.**

**Bryone & Bryanna:Really!?**

**TMC:Yep.**

**Bryone & Bryanna:Yes!**

**TMC:Okay Disclaimer, I do not own any material used exept my OCs, Okay See ya.**

We See a black screen.

It turns on and we see the words "**Super Smash Bros Multiverse**" flash on.

We see four options Brawl,Single,Options,and one that is locked.

It clicks the Single option.

We see four more choices Training,Classic,Super Subspace,and Events.

It clicks on Super Subspace.

We see no data and it clicks on New Data.

Then our adventure begins...

We then see an arena, similar to a sumo arena.

Suddenly two trophies go onto the arena.

One of which is our favorite Italian Plumber.

The other is a yellow sponge man wearing square, brown pants.

The trophies then suddenly activate.

Mario:Let's-a Go!

Spongebob:I'm ready!

They then start to battle each other.

Spongebob then throws a Krabby Patty at Mario, it suddenly makes Mario stumble back.

Mario then shoots a fire ball at Spongbob.

Spongebob almost falls off the arena, but twirling his spatula, like a helicopter, and flies back to the arena.

A smash ball suddenly appears.

Mario uses a fireball , which hits, and sends it Spongebob's way.

Spongebob then uses a water ball to hit, and smash, the smash ball.

He then starts glowing in a rainbow hue and his eyes turn a pure golden shade.

Spongebob:You don't need a liscense to drive a sandwich.

Suddenly the Patty Wagon[1] appeared.

Spongebob then gets in and rams into Mario.

Spongebob's eyes suddenly buldge as he gets out.

Mario then gets in, but is then eaten by a red monster fish.

Mario is then defeated and turns into a trophy.

Spongebob then looks at Mario and taps the giant golden smash coin and Mario's trophy glows and he becomes alive again.

Mario and Spongebob then smile at each other and shake hands.

Suddenly a huge shadow apears above the arena.

Princess Peach and Zelda (Who were watching in the crowd.) suddenly came down to help.

Then Rainbow Hued (Yes like the smash ball) shadow balls start raining down on them.

When they start going onto the ground a four-armed robot comes out of it.

Peach:Oh No.

Mario:Oh No.

Zelda:Oh No.

Spongebob:Ohhh Yaaaaaa!

The other three heros glare his way.

Spongebob and Peach throw Krabby Patties and Turnips at the robots.

While Mario and Zelda use pyrokinesis[2] to attack the robots.

Once all of the robots were taken care of Mario was then suddenly hit into the sky.

Then we see Petey Piranha, however not as he usualy apears.

He now has a robotic single eye in the middle of his eye and giant robotic antenna.

Spongebob:Cyborg Piranha!

Suddenly Cyborg Piranha captures Peach and Zelda into two laser cages.

Peach & Zelda:Help us Spongebob!

Spongebob then starts to attack Peach's Cage with his spatula, and gets shocked.

Cyborg Piranha:Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha, you little yellow fool!

Spongebob then instead throws Krabby Patties into Cyborg Piranha's mouth and he starts to get fat and falls on his back.

Spongebob then throws water balls at Peach's cage which makes the lazers and Cyborg Piranha shut down.

However then an a purple hooded, green eyed figure sets down a bomb.

While this happens Wario then gets out a S.A.C (Shadow Arrow Cannon) and then shoots Zelda and kidnaps her trophie and gets away.

Meanwhile Spongebob sees the bomb and grabs Peach and gets in the Patty Wagon to escape out of the arena.

While they escape Peach looks back and sees the massive battle ship known as the Halberd.

Up above we see two figures watching from above, one of the figures looks like a young boy with angel wings and brown hair.

The other looks like a muscular man wearing an orange chinise fighting suit with black hair.

?:Hey Goku, I think we should help.

Goku:I think your'e right Pit.

Pit:Of course I am you little black haired idoit.

Goku:True... Hey!

Pit then starts runing like heck.

Goku then puts two fingers on his head, closes his eyes and then suddenly disapears[3].

**[1] The Patty Wagon is the sandwich car Spongebob drives in during his movie.**

**[2] Pyrokinesis is the ability to use and summon fire.**

**[3] The Process Goku is Instant Transmission which allows him to teleport.**

**TMC:Well there you go a start to a new story.**

**Bryone:Oh great another one.**

**TMC:Shut up or you don't get in.**

**Bryone shuts his mouth.**

**TMC:Good. Speaking of which i'm starting a poll for the next charcter to enter this story.**

**TMC:Oh and Review or else.**

**I transform into a giant four armed, twenty tentacaled, two headed slenderman like monster.**

**Bryanna faints.**

**Bryone almost pukes.**

**TMC:DO AS I COMMAND!**


	2. Super Subspace:The Heroes Of Time

**Bryone:Ello everyone welcome back.**

**Bryanna:Ello? Who are you?**

**Bryone:Ok ya got me, I'm joking ok.**

**Bryanna gets her Frying Pan Hammer Of Doom[1] and glares at Bryone.**

**Bryone:Sis what are you gonna do.**

**Bryanna looks at the readers.**

**Bryanna:Disclaimer before I kill him The Multiverse Champion doesn't own any characters in this story beside me and Bryone.**

**TMC:Oh and I forgot to mention last chapter.**

**Mario Unlocked**

**Spongebob Unlocked**

**Peach Unlocked**

**Goku Unlocked**

**Pit Unlocked**

We now see the start screen again.

We go to single and select Super Subspace.

And our story countinue.

Pit is still runing away from Goku when he trips on something.

Pit:Dang I'm dead!

Goku suddenly apears in front of Pit.

Goku:Pit I'm gonna...

Pit:Why did you stop.

Goku:Look who your steping on.

Pit:Who?

Pit looks down and sees his foot... On Mario's statue.

Pit:Oh let's awaken him.

Goku:Ok.

Goku touches Mario's statue, forgetting his anger.

Mario's statue glows(Yet Again) and he comes back to life.

Mario:Princess Peach and-a Zelda and-a Spongebob we got-a find them.

Goku and Pit nod their heads in aprovement.

Then the screen then starts to go down from Otherworld.

We then see the heroes of time Link,Young Link,and Toon Link.

Toon Link:Hey Link, Young Link.

Link and Young Link:Yes.

Toon Link:I think I see the three Master Swords[2].

In all their glory the three Master Swords were in three seperate stones.

Each Link then took hold onto one sword depending on which sword was theirs.

Link:On three.

Link:One

Young Link:Two.

Toon Link:Three.

Link,Young Link,Toon Link:Now!

They all pull their respective swords.

All the Links:Yes!

Then then hear a very loud rumbiling behind them.

All the Links:Whats that?

When they look back they see... a squirrel.

Toon Link:Oh thats not scary.

The squirrel then starts to grow as big as an elephant and its eyes glow red.

Young and Toon Link:Oh Crud.

It then tries to attack the Links.

But then suddenly...

?:Orb Of Tornami Water[3]!

The Giant Squirrel is then hit with a large amount of water and is pushed into a large tree.

Then a young boy wearing monks clothes with a circle yellow head holding a blue orb.

?:Hello freinds my name is Omi.

All the Links:Hey Omi, thanks for the help.

Omi:No problem my freinds.

Toon Link:We should probally go.

Omi:Oh freinds may I please go on your adventure as well!

Toon Link:Please Link.

Link:Well... Ok.

Omi and Toon Link:Yes!

Then our four heroes walk off to continue their journey.

Link Unlocked

Young Link Unlocked

Toon Link Unlocked

Omi Unlocked

**[1]Imagine Chi Chi's Frying Pan Of Doom Combined With Amy's Hammer.**

**[2]Link's Sword**

**[3]Omi's Shen gong wu which shoots water,ice,and steam.**

**TMC:Well thats another chapter done.**

**Bryone:A little short though.**

**Bryanna:Yep.**

**TMC:You two shut it or I will make it that you two aren't realated.**

**They both shut it.**

**TMC:Good ok next chapter won't be a Super Subspace chapter, it will be a brawl chapter.**

**Bryone:Cool!**

**TMC gives Bryone some Starberry Cheesecake.**

**TMC:Good Boy.**

**TMC,Bryone,Bryanna:Ok Review and see ya next time.**


	3. Brawl:The First Brawl

**Bryone:Oh come on!**  
**Bryanna:Whats wrong?**

**Bryone:It hasent even been a day yet and were into another chapter!**

**TMC:I felt bad about making the last chapter so short so I'm making this one earlier than usual.**

**Bryanna:Oh thats sweet.**

**TMC:Thanks disclaimer is that i don't own anything except my two OC's don't sue me.**

We see the start screen yet again blank.

We then see the actual start screen.

We then select the brawl option.

We then see four icons Brawl,Special Brawl,Tourney,and Special Tourney.

We then select the Brawl option.

We see a few charcter pictured.

The charcters are **Mario,Spongebob,Peach,Zelda,Goku,Pit,Link,Young Link,Toon Link,Omi, and Random.**

They all choose stock match with three lives each.

The first player chooses **Spongebob.**

The second player chooses **Goku.**

The Third player chooses **Omi.**

The Fourth player chooses **Toon Link.**

They then select start.

The screen then shows a few stages.

The stages are **Battlefield,Final Destination,Sky World**,**Luigi's Mansion,Mario Circuit,Planet Namek,Bikini Bottom,Dojo's Guts,Pokemon Parade,Club Villain,Moby Dick,Random.**

The first player chooses Final Destination.

We then see Spongebob,Goku,Omi,and Toon Link enter onto the arena.

Spongebob:I'm Ready!

Goku:Hi There.

Omi:I am a Xiaolin Warrior!

Toon Link:Yaaa!

Spongebob throws a Krabby Pattie at Omi.

Goku starts charging his Kamehameha[1], while Toon Link starts to attack Spongebob with his master sword.

Goku finishes charging his kamehameha and shoots it across the feild it hits everyone.

However it only knocks out Spongebob and he loses his life.

Omi then shoots a water blast at Toon Link and he loses his life.

A heart container apears and Omi grabs it and he is healed fully.

Goku then starts too punch Omi.

Omi then shoots an Icicle spear at Goku.

Goku then charges his kamehameha at Omi.

Omi then throws an icicle spear at Goku.

The two attacks cancel each other out.

Then suddenly Twin Smash Balls[2] appear.

Omi and Goku each hit one of the Twin Smash Balls.

They both start glowing.

Goku's hair starts to glow a golden color and starts to grow much longer.

Omi turns into a pure black(No Racist) form of himself with blue outlines and nine blue dots on his forehead.

Goku starts forming a ginourmous ball of energy in his hands.

Omi starts to summon a large amount of water,ice, and steam around himself.

Goku then launches the giant energy ball[3] at Omi.

Omi launches all the water,steam, and ice at Goku.

The two attacks collide and they fight to overtake each other.

However Goku's attack gets through,but Omi dodges it.

He then appears behind Goku and hits him with a blast of water.

This attack launches Goku across the stage.

He had almost fell off but he used an instant transmission kick to get to the ledge and grab on.

However he had taken massive damage.

Before Goku even realized it, Omi launched an icicle at him and he had lost his life.

The screen turns black.

We then see the competitors.

Anouncer:And the winner is... Omi.


	4. Super Subspace:Bryone Joins The Brawl!

**Bryone:Aloha everyone.**

**Bryanna:Your in a cheery mood.**

**Bryone:I just ate Super Happy Go Time Spirt Fun Juice.**

**Bryanna reads the bottle.**

**Bryanna:Says here that side affects include sudden anger,power boosts, and mimicing.**

**Bryone:Shut It!**

**Bryanna:Lets go with the story ok and go!**

We see Spongebob and Peach around a Lake.

Peach:Spongebob, dear could we rest here.

Spongebob:Sure thing Peach.

They both sit down in the sand.

They ground then suddenly shakes.

Spongebob:Peach, we gotta move!

Peach and Spongbob move from where they were sitting.

Then the sand starts to rise.

A sand storm rises.

When it clears we see a giant Crab, with two hammers in its claws.

It then tries to smash Spongebob and Peach.

It almost hit but then, one of the hammers was gone and the Crab was now flip onto it's back.

We then see a boy with black hair, brown eyes in a green t-shirt and jeans.

?:Well, looks like you two need help.

Peach:Who are you?

?:Me, my name's Bryone.

Spongebob:Thanks for saving us.

Then the Crab is up again.

Bryone:Don't thank me yet.

Then Spongebob takes out a guitar and creates a sonic blast that hits the crab.

The crab stumbles back and Bryone summons a ninja sword, the blade was pure gold, and suddenly it started to catch fire.

Bryone then slashes the legs of the crab and Peach uses her Peach bomber to make the crab stumble onto its back.

Bryone and Spongebob take out their spatula and sword and cut the crab down the middle.

Peach,Spongebob,and Bryone all congradulate each other.

Bryone:Hey do you guys mind if I travel with you.

Spongebob:Not at all.

Peach:Of course.

They then walk across the beach.

We then go up to see Goku,Pit, and Mario.

Goku:Hey guys.

Mario and Pit:Ya.

Goku:I see Rainbow shadow bugs falling from the sky.

Mario and Pit:Oh No.

Then they see a winged eye and a robot with sythes.

Then they see multiple of them surrounding them.

Goku then starts to charge his Kameameha.

Mario is using his fireballs to burn the eyeballs.

Pit then uses his arrows to destroy the Sythe robot.

When all of them are destroyed they see the purple hooded figure again.

Mario:That's-a Him!

Goku then tries to use his ki blast the robot but it deflects off of him.

Pit then tries the same with his arrows but it deflects again.

The Hooded figure then rockets off leaving the three heroes confused in their tracks.

Bryone Unlocked

**Bryone:Yes now I can Brawl!**

**Bryanna is frowning.**

**Bryone:No worry you will be in.**

**Bryanna then smiles.**

**Bryanna:Ok by for now and review.**


End file.
